


all i’ve ever wanted

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Water splashes against the basin’s sides as two bodies move inside it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	all i’ve ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).

Chiyoh meets them at the shore: her pale face illuminated in the dark as Hannibal trudges through water, unsteady as the waves crash, weak with injuries and slowed by the weight of Will’s unconscious body in his arms. Sirens blare above; flashes of red and blue barely visible on the horizon. A warning, that people will be after them.

Hannibal pays it little mind. He knows Chiyoh will take them somewhere safe. Is not surprised when they reach the isolated home: a small stash of supplies waiting for them inside. Clothes, a medical kit. What they’ll need to disappear successfully.

Will is awake by the time Hannibal eases him onto the edge of a bath, wet cloth in one hand as he washes away the blood, the grime, residue of the water. Tries to beat infection before it can set in properly.

His fingers brush through Will’s hair as he cleans the face wound; Hannibal’s chest burning with something warm when Will leans into the touch, a slow, small smile gracing his features.

Blood still stains both their teeth.

*

A sigh escapes Hannibal as he sinks into the bath, warm water splashing against the basin’s sides as two bodies move inside it, the gentle ripples making the bubbles move. Exposing the way the water runs red beneath them—blood, not their own, this time, washing from their hands, their bodies, their hair.

Evidence of what they’d done together.

Will settles back against him, chest vibrating with a low, pleased hum as Hannibal’s fingers scratch against his scalp. He tilts his head to the side; an invitation. One that Hannibal accepts.

His chin settles on Will’s shoulder, mouth pressing to Will’s neck, his jaw, his cheek, along the scar: faded, now.

He smiles at the memory. At what they’d become _after_.


End file.
